Out of The Lab For A Night
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Steve gets Tony out of his lab for a good reason. Slash Tony/Steve Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

XXX

Steve gets Tony out of his lab for a good reason. Slash Tony/Steve Sex.

XXX

"Tony, it's midnight." Steve said as he walk down stairs into the lab. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a new suite of armor that can be used for space travel." Tony answered not taking his eyes off his computer. Steve shook his head as he sighed. Taking the last few steps to the chair his boyfriend was sitting in. "Tony, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead." The captain rolled his eyes at this old joke. He wondered for the millionth time whether or not a good slap to Tony's butt would do any good. Instead Steve dismissed it and would save the idea for another day. "Why do you stay up late to work on inventions in the middle of the night?" Tony stop working at the moment to think this over. Steve waited only a minute before he got the answer.

"I get a idea and I work on it until I get done." The answer was a good one and it was true Steve notice this when he first moved in with Tony a while ago. They would be watching a movie and next thing you know he would be in his lab building something new. This of course at times bugged him because he worried about him getting a good amount of sleep.

"Tony you know you need to sleep and be rested after all you never know when we will get called for duty." It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. Steve was always in solider mode.

"Is there another reason you want me to come to bed?" A smile creep across Steve's mouth.

"I miss the company."

"You miss the company?" Tony asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah I do." He placed both hands on the back of the chair. "I'm wearing something would've like to seen in bed." Now this was news to him.

"What would have that have been?" The answer was a simple one. Pulling the chair out then he gave it a push so it turn to look at him. Tony's mouth fell open.

"That's what you were going to wear?"

"Yep."

"Your birthday suit." Steve Rogers was standing before Tony Stark wearing nothing, but a smile. Tony began to feel movement in his pants.

"I thought you wanted sometime to think about it before we had sex?" After all they been together for a few months and sex between the two never happened. The reason being Steve still had the 1940's thought and morals plus sexuality was a taboo subject back then. Between that time and now he was able to come out and see it was no longer a mental disease, but a expected way of life for many people. He started expecting, but requested that sex was not to be brought up because he needed time to think.

"I did some thinking." Steve began as he lowered himself eye level with Tony. "I have a feeling were going no where anytime soon and I would like to have you be my first." Tony felt his face turn red. Steve took this chance to give the man a soft kiss on his lips. "Come to bed with me Mr. Stark." Tony did not need to be told twice.

TBC

A/N: short I know but been rushed for a while and my work has suffered. I was lucky to get to see a movie and find time for this. Any mistakes are mine and if there is a beta reader willling to do this please tell. Chapter two will be real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony and Steve sat on the bed making out before they final parted.

"Steve, you the only man I ever fell for and turthbe told I'm not sure what I am doing."

"Don't worry, I don't know what I'm doing either." Tony began to rub Steve's leg.

"I can guess the basic stuff , but everything else is going to be guess work."

"What do you mean basic stuff?" Steve asked. Tony turn a light shade of red. This wasn't going to be easy.

"In a gay relationship there are positions." Tony began and hope he was going to explain this right. Steve just sat there and listened. "One of the men would either be a top or a bottom and mostly there are guys that do both."

"What are those?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well its simple." Tony laid down next to Steve. "Tops like to give, bottoms like to receive and Vers like to do both." Steve gave a few nods of his head.

"Are you understanding this so far?"

"I understand." Tony sighed with relief. He was thankful he didn't say there were bottom/vers and top/vers because that would be kind of hard to explain.

"So what are you trying to say is one of use is either the top, bottom or vers." Tony gave a nod of his head.

"How do we know which role we play?" This was the question that could be easily answered.

"Playing around and see what we like."

"Alright sounds fun." Now on to the next question who would be first. What was a fair way to deiced? Lip or a coin? Steve surprised Tony by getting on all fours.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Steve said in a tone that made his decision final.

"Let me get some lube." Tony reached under the bed for a box.

"What is lube?"

"It's a sex aid." Tony explained as his pulled the bottle out. "It helps with tight holes and makes it easier to have intercourse." Pooping the top open, Tony then covered his finger with lube."

"Steve I'm going to loosen you up with my finger."

"Ok." Tony lean forward and slowly pushed his finger in. Steve shut his eyes. It was painful and felt weird. Tony couldn't believe he was doing this. Then again man sex is different then female sex, but so far it was going good. Slowly Tony moved his finger in his lovers hole. Like he thought Steve was tight and needed some prep before hand.

"Steve are you ok?"

"Yeah, just kind of hurts and feels kind of weird." The next few minutes Tony spent moving his finger until he felt the hole was loose enough for the main entertainment. Slowy he pulled the finger out and grab the lube. After he was all lube up Tony took carefully aim.

"Are you ready?" Steve gave a nod of his head.

"Alright here we go." Tony slow pushed in.

"Oh wow." Steve said in surprise. He really felt the difference between the finger and the cock. It took about five minute before Tony was fully inside of Steve. Tony let it sit there for a little while as Steve got use to the pain. Meanwhile Steve was taking several relaxing breaths. He wanted this and he be damn if he was going to stop him. He wanted to see this through. Tony slow began to thrust into the man. He was loving the feeling of his cock inside Steve's warm hole. This was something he never felt before.

"How long does it take for the pain to fully pass?" Steve wanted to know.

"Not really sure, but in mean time relax." Tony slowly increased the speed in hopes it would help make the pain go away faster. The pain began to all but disappear a short time later and Steve notice the pleasure he was starting to feel was making him moan.

"Go faster." Steve ordered. Tony didn't did telling twice as he double the thrusting power. Moans of pleasure were coming louder now.

"Damn Tony you're the best."

"Your better believe it lover." Tony gave Steve's ass a few slaps.

"I'm going to cum." Tony yelled then released his load inside of Steve.

"Oh my god!" Steve yelled as they both fell on the bed exhausted. It took the a few minutes to caught there breath and once they were breathing normal again Tony pulled out of Steve.

"How was that for a first time?" Tony asked dropping next to his boyfriend.

"It was great and I was wondering do you have to cum inside a person every time." All Tony could do was smile.

"We'll talk about that later." Steve laughed the pulled Tony into a kiss.

"When you caught your breath it will be your turn."

TBC

More will be coming soon maybe tomorrow or something like it. Thanks for reading and thanks for all who took time for my story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony get on all fours." Steve ordered as he lube himself up. Tony was a bit worried about what was going to happen plus bottoming for Steve. He was wasn't sure how this was going to happen because this might be Steve's first sexual encounter ever. The 1940's were know for there openness towards sex or homosexuals and not in that order. Steve slowly pushed into Tony with out warning.

"Oh crap." Tony cried as he felt sudden pain.

"Why no warning?" He asked as he took in several deep breaths.

"Just better to get it over with. Slowly he began to thrust in the warm tight hole. The pain was there, but thee was also pleasure building up slowly.

"I'm loving this." Steve yelled then put some more energy into the pounding.

Ten minutes later

"Now I wish I have done this sooner." Tony said as he moaned. He couldn't belive he was enjoying this. It was a surreal feeling and he never wanted it to end. The moaning was turning on Steve and he wanted to hear the man's voice go up a few notes. A few hard slams and he got his wish.

"AHHHH!" Tony yelled A few minutes later Steve let out a yell as he shot his load inside of Tony. They both fell down from exhaustion. They spent the next five minutes trying to caught there breath.

"Want to go for another round?" Steve asked. The look that Tony gave him was called 'Are you kidding me'.

"I think we need a moment to relax."

"Ok." There was a moment of silence. "How often do we have sex a day?" Tony was wondering if Steve and sex were a good combo.

"As often as the mood strikes us."

"Another thing what else do two men do together?"

"Well, there is oral rim and kinky stuff."

"What kind of kinky stuff?"

"Steve one day we will download a few porns to teach you a few things." Steve gave a nod of his head as he heard his stomach growl.

"I'm hunger." Tony laughed.

"A good roll in the hay does that to man." Tony slowly pulled Steve's cock out of him and was surprised to find it felt empty without it.

"Want to order a pizza from the twenty-four hour place?"

"Sure make sure to get bread sticks and extra mushrooms." Tony grab the phone and dialed as Steve went to the mini fridge and grab a Root Beer.

"Pizza will be here in thirty minutes."

"Good." Steve drained the can then crushed it.

"Did you enjoy yourself because I did." Once the can was in the trash Steve hop on the bed.

"I loved every moment of it and would dare to say it was one of the best moments of my life." Steve crawl over to Tony and took his hand and pulled hard bring the man closer to him. Tony move the rest of the way to Steve and planted a kiss on his soldiers lips. A heated makeout session began and Tony rolled on top of Steve. They were getting in the mood for another round of sex when there was a knock on the door.

"Wow its been a half an hour already." Tony grab his wallet and robe to go to the front door.

"We got awesome great pizza and bread sticks here." Tony announced walking into the bed room. "They really did pile on the mushrooms this time Steve." Tony set the food on the bed ready to eat up, so he can gain his energy back for the next round. Tony felt Steve rip off his robe then turn him around and final being pushed on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't help myself." Steve said as he push his penis into Tony's hole. "I want some more." The rich man couldn't argue with that and did miss that hole being filled with Steve plus it did feel a lot better then the first time.

"That feels good." The moaning began as Steve pounded into his lover.

"That's the spot Steve don't stop until you cum inside of me."

"You got it." This round only lasted about five minutes. Tony felt another load from his lover shoot inside of him.

"Oh god, how I love that feeling." Steve leaned over and gave his lover along deep kiss.

"Did I mention I'm loving the hot man on man sex."

"Me too." Steve whispered gave he lover one more kiss then pulled out. Steve open the pizza box and grab a slice.

"Do you think we were fated to be together?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"I don't know it seems like were perfect together and I never want you to leave it." Steve swallowed the last of the pizza before he said.

"Trust me lover I'm going no where." Tony gave his super solider a smile before he grab a slice of pizza. It was going to be a long fun night.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading and I'm writing another Steve/Tony fic and should be up soon. Thanks to all that read and put this on their favorite list.


End file.
